


Like a Salior

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Day 19, F/F, I love them so much, Rated T for profanity, Sabrina is a salior, best friends never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Chloé pulled out her phone and made a call. When the other line picked up, she didn't even bother with hello. “Sabrina, come on I'm outside!”“You're what?! Fuck!”





	Like a Salior

**Author's Note:**

> BROTP#2 in the houseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Chloé pulled out her phone and made a call. When the other line picked up, she didn't even bother with hello. “Sabrina, come on I'm outside!”

“You're what?! Fuck!” Sabrina shrieked. “You said that you weren't coming until noon, Chloé!”

Chloé pulled the phone away from her face, looked at it, then brought it back to her ear. “Brina Beana, what time is it?”

There was rustling in the background. “It can't be any later than like 9:30, at the most...” She trailed off. “Oh.”

Chloé laughed. “Oh is right. It's 12:00. On the dot. Come on, Briar Rose, I want to go shopping!”

“You know, you could be normal like the rest of us and say either Sleeping Beauty or Aurora. Just saying.”

“Who wants to be like everyone else?”

“Yeah, I get that, but you're kind of a fucking nerd...”

“Brina Beana?”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry up.”

“Shit! I'm sorry, I'll be down in like 15 minutes!” Before Sabrina hung up, Chloé could hear her cursing in the background.

15 minutes later, Sabrina ran outside with a crepe hanging out of her mouth. Chloé's driver opened the door for her, and she slid into the backseat with a shy wave. She finished the rest of the crepe before she spoke. “I am so sorry. I was up late last night doing all that damn homework and I must have overslept!”

The car began to move and Chloé shook her head at her best friend. “This is why doing homework on a Friday should be illegal.” She did her best impression of a younger version of herself, “I'll have my father outlaw it!”

They both laughed. “Remember when you would have done that for real? What happened? Hell, not that I'm complaining! I'm just curious.”

Chloé nodded and looked out of the window. “Let's just say I've made a few friends who remind me everyday that I'm not royalty. It gets kind of hard to be all high and mighty when the people around you don't particularly care that much about your status.”

Sabrina laughed. “Well, tell them I said thank you. You look better now, without all of that anger on your face. Less pissed off.”

Chloé smiled. “I will, thanks.”

\---

After shopping around for a bit, the two girls put their bags in Chloé's car before going to eat.

“You sure you don't want me to put my bags in the trunk? You said we did that to keep them separate.”

Chloé took the last of Sabrina's bags and put them inside of the car. “You're not my servant, Bri. Your bags belong in the car with the rest of them. When I take you home, we'll separate them then, and if some of the bags mix up? Oh well, we'll just fix it at that time.”

And with that she closed the door and walked off. “Come on, it's my turn for lunch today, remember?”

\---

They sat at the table laughing, joking, and having a good time.

Chloé cleared her throat.

“I know that I've said I'm sorry so many times for treating you like trash, but everywhere I look, I'm reminded of how horrible I was. It's all of the little things, like the bags in the car. I didn't have to be like that. I was just being rude, and you never thought anything of it. I'm so sorry.”

Sabrina smiled. “Hey, it's okay Bourgeois-Bee, I'm just glad that it was only little things you ever did. Shit, at least you never made me do your homework.”

She laughed. “Right? That would have just been terrible! And at least I let you have your own opinion like a normal human being? Like, who am I to tell you what to think and who to be? I don't own you.” Somewhere else in the world, the only person in this universe who can break the fourth wall felt a chill down his spine, as if someone else had gotten really close...

The girls laughed together. “Oh my fucking god! That would be terrible! I'm glad you never did anything to mess with my head and have me think basically being your slave was okay. When you were apologizing the first time, I honestly didn't know what you were talking about, because all of your explanations made a hell of a lot of sense. Keep my bags in the trunk to keep them all separate. Let you enter rooms first because you're always dying to know who's where. Sit by the window because you wanted to be closer to Adrien.”

“Actually, that last one was true...”

“Shit, really? But I thought you were gay!”

“First, I'm lesbian. I know that the term ‘gay’ has been used as an umbrella term for the longest, but I don't agree with it. There are labels for everyone, and if someone doesn't know where they fit, then they can use the word closest to their identity. But using umbrella terms can be tricky because I feel as if lesbians being grouped under the gay label erases the struggles that only lesbians deal with. Lesbophobia encompasses so many different things that I personally feel is ignored when someone says homophobia. If others are okay with it, then that's their identity and quite frankly I don't care. But for me, I know myself.”

“Sorry!”

“Don't be. I give the same speech verbatim to everyone I come out too. But back to the topic, I am lesbian, but I want to sit close to Adrien because apart from you, he was the only person who put up with me.”

“Ohhh! As opposed to now where you hang out with all of his friends.”

“Hey! I invite you too!”

Sabrina nods. “I know, and when I go out with you all, I have a lot of fun! I do, really! It's just not really my scene. The only outings I like are the ones where it's just me and you.”

“Yeah, so you can return home to your multiple platforms.”

“Online Gaming isn't all that I do!”

“You’re right, you also have a YouTube channel where you do playthroughs.”

“Chloé!”

She laughed. “Calm down. Besides, Marinette and Nino play games too! Nino mostly only plays console, but Marinette is rumored to be a goddess at any game she touches, console or PC. You should play with her sometime.”

“Yeah okay, what's her username?”

“Uhh... I think it's ‘MarinateMinette’ or something like that. I know it's like a triple pun off of her Snapchat username which is Ma Minette, which is already a pun, making her gaming username a double pun. Then add in Marinate which makes it tripple.”

Sabrina's eyes went wide. “She's MarinateMinette! People have been looking for her for fucking ages! She literally has never lost any goddamn thing in any goddamn game ever! Her Overwatch stats are fucking legendary! No one even knows her gender! She always has her damn mic off, and she never stays in the same server for more than one shitting round! You mean to tell me that she's been Marinette the whole time? Tell me you're shitting me! You've got to be fucking with me!”

Chloé laughed. “Yeah, she's pretty cool, I guess. But like I said, you should ask to play with her sometime.”

Sabrina calmed down and nodded. “I will... But maybe some other day. I'm spending time with my best friend right now, and I want to talk about that.”

“You're the best, Brina Beana.”

“You’re damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write their dynamic differently from in canon. If you caught it, they were really close to breaking the fourth wall and nino shivered. I really hope you enjoyed my take on their relationship!
> 
> Also, Sabrina curses a lot when she's comfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
